1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses useful for effectuating linear displacement. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatuses for linearly displacing rotatable spindles.
2. Description of the Invention's Background
Currently, various abrading tool apparatuses that include an abrading tool such as a sanding drum, rasping drum, or wire paint stripper are available, wherein the tool both rotates and linearly oscillates. For example, a number of companies make oscillating spindle sanders, i.e., the Clayton 106 and 140, the Crouch 290-4.5, the Enlon EN3407, the Powermatic Artisan 14, the Ryobi OSS450, and the Vega 053, wherein a spindle having a sanding drum mounted thereto extends upwardly from a base and rotates and oscillates in a vertical direction relative to the base. Such oscillating spindle sanders are particularly useful for sanding curved surfaces, since they utilize a rotating sanding drum. Such sanders also have the advantage of using a majority of the drum surface during a sanding operation, due to the oscillating motion of the spindle, which extends the life of sandpaper placed around the sanding drum.
Abrading tool apparatuses which are stand-alone devices, such as the oscillating spindle sanders described above, have the disadvantage, however, of being both relatively expensive and of taking up a relatively large amount of extra space. For example, in a workshop which already includes a tool apparatus such as a drill press which includes a spindle which is rotatable, capable of linear oscillation, and able to hold an abrading tool, a stand-alone abrading tool is generally more expensive and takes up more space than an assembly which can be mounted to the tool apparatus to linearly oscillate the spindle.
For example, as stated in the October 1994 issue of American Woodworker, page 41, G. P. Designs, Inc. sells a kit which adds oscillating action to a drill press that is fitted with a sanding drum. The kit includes a motor that drives a push rod, which push rod is connected to one of the drill press spokes to force the spoke to rotate back and forth, and thus to force the spindle of the drill press to oscillate vertically. Such a kit disadvantageously requires a separate motor to impart an oscillating motion to the spindle, however, and it can thus be relatively more expensive to manufacture and to operate. Such a kit also requires a separate power cord for the separate motor, and it thus tends to clutter a workshop unnecessarily.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for linearly displacing a rotatable spindle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for linearly displacing a rotatable spindle which apparatus is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for linearly displacing a rotatable spindle which takes up relatively little extra space in a workshop and adds relatively little extra clutter to a workshop.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for linearly displacing a rotatable spindle which does not require a power source separate from a power source powering the spindle.